The present invention relates to a system for performing financial transactions such as depositing, withdrawal, transferring, exchanging goods for cash, and the like, for example at a banking institution.
With respect to the prior art, a customer usually describes a transaction in a specific sheet, the customer submits the sheet to a teller at a counter together with cash, securities, a seal, a bank book, a bank card, or the like. The teller will accept the transaction or not. Upon acceptance, the teller will operate a terminal to complete the transaction. With this prior art, the paperwork is primarily carried out on the basis of the one transaction sheet for one transaction, and the transaction is not a customer oriented transaction, but rather a type oriented transaction. In a case where a customer desires a plurality of different type transactions (for example, a deposit and a part of the deposit to be withdrawn), the customer had to submit a separate transaction sheet for each of the transaction types at a counter, for example a deposit counter and separately at a transfer counter. In addition, due to using the sheets, an accurate inspection of the type of sheets, storing of the sheets, and management of the sheets over a legally restricted period is a great burden on the institution.
To the contrary, according to the disclosure of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-237572, there is a system in which a customer orally informs a teller about the content of the desired transaction, the teller operates a terminal for inputting the contents of the transaction, performs the giving or acceptance of securities, and thereby performs the transaction without using any transaction sheet. In this type of banking, the customer specifies the content of the transaction orally to the teller and the teller inputs the content of the transaction to an input device. Valuable goods are given or accepted between the customer and the teller with respect to the specified content of the transaction, confirmed and stored. All of these procedures are performed simultaneously at one counter. Therefore, the burden of processing on tellers is heavy and the processing times are long, causing confused states at the counters.